Lily Evans and the Blackmail Date
by Stop-hating-on-my-ships
Summary: "I came her for an interview! That's all I wanted!" "Yes, Evans. And I wanted a date." James is a Quidditch Player, and Lily wants an interview. Jily AU week, Day 1: Prompt: Post-Hogwarts


James wiped the sweat from his brow as he landed his broom on the ground.

"Oi, Potter!" called his coach. "There's someone from the _Daily Prophet_ here to talk to you!"

As James jogged over to where his coach and the journalist were standing, the Keeper, Marcus, stopped him. "She's gorgeous, mate," he whispered. "Don't spill anything just because she's batting her eyes."

James laughed. "I never have before, have I?"

"Well, you've never seen this woman before either," Marcus said quietly. "Just be careful, mate."

"I will," James promised.

"Potter, this is Lily Evans," said his coach, gesturing to the young woman next to him.

James glanced at the woman, and then did a double take. Marcus had been right. She was _beautiful._ She had long red hair and enormous green eyes. He couldn't help but surreptitiously glance up and down her body.

He held out his hand to her. "I'm James. It's nice to meet you."

She smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Mr Potter. I came here to ask if you would be willing to do an interview with me."

James smiled charmingly. "Why, I would love to Miss Evans. When would you like to conduct this interview?"

She raised an eyebrow at his outright flirtation. "Well, I was hoping we could do it right here, Mr Potter. Choose a stand."

James led them to two seats a few feet away. "Will this do, Miss Evans?"

"It will indeed, Mr Potter," she said primly. "Now," she said, pulling a notebook out of her bag. "What do you love most about playing Quidditch?"

"I love everything," James answered promptly. "The flying, dodging the bludgers, scoring points- I love it all."

She wrote something down in her notebook. "Now, what-"

"Hold on," James said. "You've asked me a question. Now it's my turn."

Lily Evans looked at him incredulously. "I'm sorry Mr Potter, but I don't think that's how an interview works."

"Well you've never interviewed me before," he said. "Now, a question for a question, or I won't answer anymore."

She sighed. "Fine. What's your question?"

"Would you like to go out to dinner with me?"

"No," she answered immediately. "Now-"

"Hold on," James protested. "Why wouldn't you want to go on a date with me? I'm a Quidditch player! I'm funny! I'm adorable!"

"That's precisely why," Lily answered sweetly. "You're far too arrogant for my taste."

"I am not," James protested. "And I resent you thinking me so."

Lily shrugged. "I really don't care. Now, why don't you answer my questions and we can both-"

"No." James said firmly.

"What?"

"I said no!" James responded.

Lily looked murderous. "Look, you said you would do the interview. That requires you answering my questions."

"How about I make a deal with you Miss Evans," James said grandly. "I will do the interview-"

"Thank goodness," she said.

"You didn't let me finish. I will do the interview, if, and only if, you go on a date with me."

Her face hardened. "No."

"Come on!" James protested. "I'll answer your questions if you go on a date with me!"

Lily looked conflicted.

"I promise, if you go on a date with me, I will do the interview," James said winningly. "I won't even kiss you if you don't want me to. Although I think you probably will."

She snorted at that. "Fine. I will go on a date with you if you promise to do the interview."

"Excellent," said James. "I'll pick you up at seven. Where do you live?"

After she'd given him her address and stalked away, Marcus came up to him.

"That didn't take very long. And she sure didn't look happy when she left. Did you insult her?"

"Apparently not," James said smugly. "Seeing as I have a date with her tonight."

"No way," Marcus said, his eyes widening. "How'd you manage to pull that one off?"

"I told her that if she didn't go out with me, I wouldn't give her the interview."

Marcus looked at him for a moment. "You realise, Potter, that if you piss her off, she's going to make you look horrible in her article?"

"That's why I won't piss her off. Once she goes on a date with me, she will realise how wonderful I am, and I will get a fantastic, glowing report."

"Whatever you say," Marcus said, rising. "But she looked pretty angry when I saw her leave. And she seems like a stubborn one. If you took my advice, I'd tell you to give her a fantastic interview, flowers, and a heartfelt apology for your actions."

"Then it's a good thing I never take your advice," James said, also standing. "Because this date is going to go well. I know it."

* * *

><p><em>17 Cherry Tree Lane. Flat 15.<em>

James had been standing in front of Lily Evans' door for close to five minutes. Somehow, he could not get up the courage to knock on the door. _You got this Potter. It's just a date. You've gone on millions of dates. Just knock on the door._

Right as he raised his hand, the door opened and Lily's head popped out.

"Are you just going to keep standing there, or are you going to knock on the door?"

James flushed. "Um, well. Hi."

She raised her eyebrow. "Hello, yourself. Now, what do you say we get this over with?"

"Evans!" said James, trying to gain the upper hand once again. "Why, anyone would think you didn't _want _to go on a date with me!"

"I don't," said Lily shortly. "I am here only because you promised to answer my questions. After you do that, the date will be over, and we will never have to see each other again."

James pouted. "That hurt Evans. That hurt right here."

"Oh shut up. And stop clutching your heart. You look like Scarlett O'Hara."

"Who?"

* * *

><p>"Well, Potter," Lily said as he walked her back to her flat. I've gone on a date with you. Will you answer my questions now?"<p>

"I will indeed Miss Evans," James said cheerfully. "When would you propose we set up this interview?"

"We won't," Lily said bluntly. "We'll do it right now, at my kitchen table."

"Evans," James gasped. "Are you inviting me inside your flat? I'll have you know I'm not that kind of man!"

"Shut up," she said irritably. "We will sit. We will do the interview. Then you will leave."

James sighed. "Very well. What are your questions?"

Lily unlocked her door. "Question one: You're widely considered the best player on your team. What are your thoughts on that?"

"Quidditch is a team sport," James said seriously. "You need every player to be able to win. We need our seeker for the extra 150 points, we need all three chasers to score as many points as possible and to pass to each other, and we need the beaters to protect us from the bludgers."

"But games have been won when the opposing team catches the Snitch," Lily countered. "If the chasers- like you- score enough points, it's still possible to win."

"Sometimes," James agreed. "But rarely. All players are needed to make a strong team. I would not be nearly as good as I am without my team."

Lily smiled. "Alright, Potter. Question two."

An hour or so later, Lily closed her notebook, smiled, and said, "Thank you Potter. That's all I need."

"Right," James said nervously. "Well- erm- goodnight Evans."

"James," Lily said suddenly. "Do you remember what you promised would not happen on this date."

James frowned, trying to remember what he'd said earlier that day. "Dinner?"

Lily smiled. "No. You said you wouldn't kiss me, unless I wanted you to."

Hope and excitement uncurled in James' stomach. "Why yes I did, Miss Evans. What of it?"

"I want you to kiss me," she said hesitantly.

And so he did.


End file.
